


It Was Written In The Stars

by ZeroHorizon



Series: A Divergence of 0.0037% [3]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Canon, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroHorizon/pseuds/ZeroHorizon
Summary: Legend has it that there's an invisible red string that binds the pinkies of two people who are destined to be together. The string was tied by the Gods, connecting the lovers through time, through space, through any obstacles that separate them. It's a powerful thread that can stretch and bend but never break, essentially a way for soulmates to find each other.Or: A bit of warmth and fluff between Mina and Sana that takes place on the night of Mina's birthday amid a party with their closest friends.





	It Was Written In The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> A belated gift for Mina's birthday inspired by all of the wonderful Misana moments from her birthday and from the #DreamDay concerts Tokyo. Happy Misana Day! 💕
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter at @misamosquito](https://twitter.com/Misamosquito?lang=en)
> 
> Ask me anything on [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/ZeroHorizon)!

It was a birthday party to be remembered, just like every birthday party that Sana had thrown for Mina ever since they started dating. The extravagant birthday cake that Sana had prepared existed only as crumbs on the table and stray steaks of frosting that both Nayeon and Jeongyeon had managed to smear across Mina's cheeks during Twice's traditional birthday kiss parade. Seven pairs of faint lipstick impressions painted Mina's cheeks, the eighth and final pair of lip prints hiding against the glistening red of Mina's own lipstick.

"Happy birthday, darling," Sana murmured, painting another birthday kiss across Mina's lips. The tender caress of Sana's lips against her own, the sensual feel of Sana's tongue licking slowly into her mouth sent a surge of desire down Mina's spine that caused her to fall deeper into the kiss. She leaned up into Sana from where she sat on the edge of the sofa with Sana standing over her, a faint groan escaping from her throat as Sana gently pushed her back into her seat with a particularly heated press against her lips.

"Hey, get a room you two," Momo joked as she rolled her eyes, pausing in her task of picking up the empty alcohol bottles that littered their dorm to tease the happy couple.

Sana broke the warm kiss with Mina, her eyes glaring playfully at her oldest friend. "We've got a room booked already," she reminded Momo smugly.

"A really nice room, too," Mina added, her eyes remaining fondly on her girlfriend. The fancy hotel room reserved for them that evening was part of Sana's birthday gift to Mina this year, the other part being the expensive perfume set that now sat among the other gifts the members had given to Mina as well. "And we'll head over to the hotel just as soon as we're done cleaning, so stop peeping at us and keep cleaning," Mina teased, turning to Momo.

"It's not peeping when you guys are making out in the middle of the living room," Momo retorted, but she immediately resumed cleaning when Jihyo and Nayeon came back into the room.

"Leave them alone, Momo," Jihyo laughed. She filled her arms with more dirty dishes for Dahyun and Chaeyoung to wash while Nayeon picked up more plates of uneaten food for Tzuyu to put away. "I think they're being cute."

"Cute. Inappropriate. It's all the same with them, isn't it?" Nayeon said nonchalantly, earning herself a sharp nudge from Jihyo. The leader shooed the two older members out of the room as Mina and Sana giggled, knowing that there was no one more supportive of their relationship than their Twice members.

"We're almost done cleaning here, so why don't you two take off early?" Jihyo suggested kindly, and Mina could feel her heart swell with affection at Jihyo's consideration, but Sana shook her head and dropped the fingers she had intertwined with Mina's.

"And incur Jeongyeon's wrath? I don't think so. Let me at least clean up Mina's presents first before we go."

"Suit yourself," Jihyo shrugged. "Just don't waste that fancy hotel room you got for tonight. Over 400,000 won for one night, right? You sure go all out for your _darling_."

Sana blushed at the observation and looked away in embarrassment, an amused smile passing between Mina and Jihyo that went unnoticed by the older girl. Mina glared playfully at Jihyo for teasing her girlfriend while Jihyo taunted her back with a smirk, daring Mina to stand up for Sana. Shaking her head slightly at their devilish leader, Mina reached out and took Sana's hand, pulling Sana into her lap and babying her girlfriend with a warm backhug.

"Yes, she does go all out for her darling. What of it?" Mina replied confidently, her eyes narrowing dangerously at Jihyo's smirk. And then to complete her show of support for Sana--and to get back at Jihyo for teasing her girlfriend--Mina began to run a hand across Sana's toned stomach before dipping daringly under Sana's shirt.

"MY EYES!" Jihyo cried out, turning away quickly and covering her eyes with her free hand. "Nayeon-unnie was right. You guys are totally inappropriate."

"Ouch, harsh words," Mina replied evenly, knowing that Jihyo wasn't really scandalized based on the small smile that grew across their leader's face behind her covered eyes. Jihyo merely stuck out her tongue in response and left the living room with a stack of dirty plates in her hands, temporarily leaving Mina and Sana alone again.

"Do you think the fancy hotel room was too much?" Sana wondered when they were alone. She turned to Mina with a frown, placing a warm hand on top of the one that Mina was still slowly snaking into her shirt. "I could have booked us a cheaper room, but I wanted something special since it was your birthday."

Mina hummed thoughtfully. "No, it's not too much and I love that you got us a special room for tonight. But it's not the cost of the room that makes spending a night with you special." She nudged her nose against Sana's check comfortably, the familiar scent of Sana's Candy Kiss perfume rewarding her for the action. "The special part is just being with you."

A warm feeling grew in Mina's chest as she watched her beautiful girlfriend stutter and blush her way through a response to Mina's sincerely words. There were very few things in the world that could embarrass Sana like this, that could weave through Sana overflowing confidence and leave Sana shy and vulnerable and absolutely endearing, and Mina was grateful to be one of those things. Unable to allow Sana to be flustered on her own any longer, Mina reached up and gently cupped Sana's cheek, pulling Sana closer to place an impossibly soft kiss on her jawline.

"Thank you, honey," Mina murmured, feeling Sana melt with delight at the touch of her lips. "Thank you for getting us a special room for tonight."

"Anything for you, darling," a pink-faced Sana murmured back breathlessly, still basking in the warmth of Mina's innocent kiss. She pressed her forehead against Mina's, leaning into her girlfriend and gazing down at Mina with such an overwhelming intensity of love and adoration that Mina couldn't help but feel her heart swell as she looked into Sana's crystal clear eyes. After over a year of dating, Mina was touched that Sana could still make her heart flutter with just a simple gaze.

"L-let me help you clean up those gifts," Mina offered, shifting slightly under Sana's unmoving stare. It was her not-so-subtle way of telling Sana that she really wanted them to get over to their private suite for the evening--and fast. Mina reached out to organize the boxes closest to her, but Sana slapped away her hand before she could so much as touch a gift.

"No working for the birthday girl. But I'm glad to see that you're so eager to get going," Sana teased.

Mina pouted shyly. "When you look me like that, of course I'm going to be eager." She pushed Sana off her lap and over toward the presents with a gentle nudge against Sana's hips. "Hurry up and clean," Mina whined.

Sana giggled and placed a quick kiss on the tip of Mina's nose. "So impatient! Keep your panties on, I'll be done in a minute."

Mina watched as Sana stacked box after box carefully, as she gathered up all the wrapping paper shreds and ribbons and discarded them neatly. A single ribbon fell from the pile of gathered wrapping paper and Mina picked it up, recognizing the dark red silk as the bow that Sana had wrapped around her gift. Mina played with the ribbon in her hands for a few moments, feelings the silky material glide through her fingers effortlessly.

"Did you get everything you wanted for your birthday this year?" Sana wondered, unaware that Mina was starting at her so intensely from behind.

"That depends," Mina murmured. "...do I get to have you this year?"

Sana turned back with a look of disbelief. "Of course you get to have me this year. You get to have me every year. Isn't that a given?"

Mina laughed sheepishly, her hands still fidgeting with the ribbon. "I know, I know. It's just sometimes... I still need to ask to make sure I'm not dreaming." She lowered her gaze, suddenly shy at her momentary show of insecurity, something that she and Sana were both prone to occasionally.

Sana smiled fondly, a warm rush of affection building in her heart at the sight of Mina adverting her eyes. She dropped the presents she was organizing and impulsively took the ribbon out of Mina's hands. Wordlessly, she tied one end around Mina's wrist, keeping the other end wrapped in her own hands.

"What are you doing?" Mina wondered.

"Nothing," Sana smiled. She adjusted the ribbon, making sure the penguin on the other end was securely tied to her. "Just reminding you that I'm yours and you're mine. We belong to each other, darling. Always and forever."

Mina giggled and tugged playfully at the ribbon on her wrist. "I love the sound of that. Maybe you should've given me this ribbon as my birthday gift so that we can always be tied together."

"But we ARE always tied together."

Mina looked up and found Sana looking down at her with a mysterious smile on her face. The younger girl knit her brow together in mild confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I mean exactly what I said. We don't need this ribbon to bind us together because we're already bound together."

When Mina's expression remained laced with confusion even after her explanation, Sana reached down and untied the ribbon on Mina's wrist. Mina watched curiously as Sana retied one end of the ribbon around Mina's pinky finger before tying the other end around her own pinky, connecting them to each other again.

"Have you ever heard of the red string of fate?" Sana wondered, and Mina instantly blushed, not having made the connection between the story and Sana's actions until now. "Legend has it," Sana continued, "that there's an invisible red string that binds the pinkies of two people who are destined to be together. The string was tied by the Gods, connecting the lovers through time, through space, through any obstacles that separate them. It's a powerful thread that can stretch and bend but never break, essentially a way for soulmates to find each other."

Mina swallowed deeply at the mention of soulmates, her heart fluttering upon hearing Sana speak so intimately of their love. She flushed as Sana brought the hand that was tied by the ribbon to her cheek, gently caressing Mina's face as the ribbon brushed against them. She closed her eyes as Sana slowly leaned in to kiss her and the last thing she saw as Sana's lips pressed into hers was the familiar warmth of Sana's brown eyes.

"You and I are tied together by a red string of fate," Sana murmured, bringing her lips to Mina's ear. "Even though we can't see it, even when this ribbon isn't there, the red string is always there pulling us together."

Mina shivered at the feel of Sana's warm breath against her neck. When Sana pulled away, Mina could see in Sana's eyes how deeply her girlfriend believed in the legend of the red string of fate, how sincerely Sana believed they were bound together in ways too significant to put into words.

"I think even though we didn't realize it the first moment we met each other, you and I were destined for each other, Myoui Mina. It was written in the stars for us to fall in love." Sana carefully intertwined their bound fingers, wrapping the loose ribbon further around their hands.

Mina swallowed again, overwhelmed with emotion building in her chest as Sana gazed down at her with the purest adoration in her eyes. "Do you really believe that?"

Sana nodded, a sincere yet playful smile on the curve of her lips. She slowly climbed onto the sofa, straddling Mina's waist, teasing Mina for a kiss that Mina had to chase after, eagerly and willingly. There was a tantalizingly brief brush of lips before Sana pulled away playfully. "I do believe it, darling, with all my heart."

Impatiently, Mina reached out and grabbed the front of Sana's shirt, pulling Sana to her and initiating a bruising kiss that left Sana's lips redder than the ribbon tied between them. "I believe it, too, honey," she mumbled into Sana's lips. She pushed up into her girlfriend, feeling Sana's smile build with the increase of fervor in their kiss. "With all my heart, I believe it, too."

They kissed again, deeper and deeper, their bodies becoming a tangled mess as they sat on the sofa together. They kissed until they were breathless, until their invisible red string was tangled around their hearts, until a started yell at the entrance of the living room interrupted the little world they had fallen into.

"What they hell are you guys doing?!" Jeongyeon shouted, clearly scandalized by the sight of her two friends kissing heatedly out in the open. "Don't you have a hotel room for tonight? Just get out of here and go use it!" she scolded them, bumping into a wall with her eyes closed as she attempted to escape back into the kitchen.

Mina and Sana looked at each other for a moment and laughed sheepishly at their momentary lapse of judgement. They pressed their foreheads together as they tried to catch their breaths.

"I guess that's one way to get out of cleaning," Sana mused as Mina laughed.

With a sigh, Sana stood up and untangled herself from Mina with great difficulty. And then Sana held out a hand to her soulmate, the very hand that was already bound to Mina by fate and by the red ribbon around their pinkies. "Care to join me at a fancy hotel room tonight?"

And Mina reached out with the hand already bound to Sana's, intertwining their fingers together so that their tied pinkies pressed tightly against each other. "I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
